1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a newly designed double-sided adhesive tape dispenser, particular to one easy to replace a tape reel and convenient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an assembly line process, double-sided adhesive tape is always used for fixing articles and a double-sided adhesive tape dispenser is usually employed for elevating working velocity.
A conventional double-sided adhesive tape dispenser, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a fitting casing 1 and a fitting cover 2 respectively provided with plural insert recesses 1a and engage members 2b to be respectively engaged with each other. The fitting casing 1 has its inner wall axially fixed thereon with two fixing shafts 1b extending outward vertically and arranged side by side. The fitting casing 1 and the fitting cover 2 have their front side mutually bored with a tape outlet 3, and the fitting casing 1 has a lower side secured with a handle unit 4 pivotally disposed with a control member 5 having its topside fixed with an engage tooth 5a extending upward. A tape-winding mechanism 6 is assembled inside the fitting casing 1 and composed of a pair of winding wheels 6a respectively having one end set with a gear secured with the winding wheel. The two winding wheels 6a are a first winding wheel 6a1 and a second winding wheel 6a2 respectively and pivotally fitted on the two fixing shafts 1b, and the engage tooth 5a is engaged with the gear of the first winding wheel 6a1. Further, the first winding wheel 6a1 has its outer end of its center shaft, opposite to the fitting casing 1, installed with a tape reel 6b wound thereon with separable paper 6c, which has its outer surface stuck with a double-sided adhesive tape. Further, a guide-press member 7 is provided at a location facing the outer side of the tape outlet 3, pivotally disposed thereon with a drive wheel 8 and a press roller 9. The separable paper 6c has its outer surface passing along the drive wheel 8 and then has its inner surface passing along the press roller 9 and finally has its end secured on the second winding wheel 6a2.
However, since the contact area between the drive wheel 8 and the adhesive is too large, the conventional double-sided adhesive tape dispenser cannot smoothly be dragged for use. In addition, when the tape reel 6b needs to be replaced with a new one, it is necessary to disengage the engage members 2a of the fitting cover 2 one by one from the insert recesses 1a of the fitting casing 1 for opening the fitting cover 2 and then have the fitting cover 2 placed at somewhere or held by hand, complicated in replacing of the tape reel 6b and inconvenient in use.